Playtime
by boots-7
Summary: [Sequel to Enraptured] The little girl frowned. “What treasure could be better than a pot of gold, Daddy?” The father growled playfully, causing his daughter to laugh. “You, Yume,” he replied. [S x K] [Five Drabbles]
1. Playtime

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Playtime**

(Part 1)

_

* * *

_

"Not. A. Word," he growled warningly.

Too late. His half brother was already on the floor, laughing.

"What's going on?" his mate questioned, as she pulled back the curtain that led their balcony. She frowned upon seeing her brother-in-law first, on the floor, practically in tears. She then turned her head to see her mate. Her eyes widened in shock.

His entire length of once glorious, silvery hair was platted in _pink_ ribbons! And his face…! She covered her mouth. His entire face had been doodled on with _permanent_ marker pens!

Oh, that mischievous daughter of their's, Yume! She had definitely gotten into her yellow backpack again! She would have to have a word with her… Right after she stopped her own peals of tearful laughter at her mate's predicament.

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Gold**

(Part 2 of Playtime)

_

* * *

_

"Daddy, Daddy, look! A rainbow!" a little girl exclaimed. As she pointed up at the sky, her wide blue eyes gazed up at her father excitedly.

The father, who stood behind his daughter protectively, lifted his head to see. "Yes," he replied softly. "Do you know the myth about rainbows, Yume? They say at the end of every one there is a pot of gold."

The little girl opened her mouth in awe. "Wow, Daddy! That's amazing! Have you ever found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, before?"

The father's lips upturned into a small smile. He shifted his gaze from the rainbow to look down at his daughter. He lifted up his hand, and gently, tweaked one of the soft, furry ears on top of her head.

The little girl giggled.

"Gold is said to be a treasure, Yume. However, I already have a treasure better than any gold," the father replied.

The little girl frowned confusedly. "What treasure could be better than a pot of gold, Daddy?"

Without warning, the little girl was suddenly hoisted up by her father's arm. She squealed in delight as he held her against his chest. Careful she would not fall, and wary of his armoured chest plate. "You, Yume," he said with heart-felt conviction.

The little girl smiled dazzlingly at her father, the exact replica of her mother's. The father growled playfully, causing his daughter to laugh merrily. He then turned around, and walked them back inside the House of Moon, where his beloved mate was waiting for them.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosity**

(Part 3 of Playtime)

_

* * *

_

"Uncle Yashie, what's a 'screw'?" the little girl asked curiously.

The little girl's uncle snapped his eyes open. He lifted his head, and gazed down at his niece from his high perch in the Sacred Tree. "Wh-Wha… What did you say, Yume?" he replied cautiously.

"'Screw', Uncle Yashie! I wanna' know what it is. You're always saying Daddy is in need of a good 'screw' from Mommy. So, I wanna' know what it means!" the little girl retorted as she blew one of her silvery bangs out of her eyes.

The uncle would have thought it adorable, had he not fallen from his perch at that moment and landed smack, onto his head. "GAH!"

The little girl giggled and skipped over to her poor uncle. She bent down on her knees, and lightly patted him on the head. "Silly, Uncle Yashie," she scolded. "Mommy always says: 'dogs were made for the ground, not for the trees.''"

The uncle lifted his head dazedly, before dropping it back onto the ground. He was out cold.

The little girl pouted but decided to let her uncle be. She stood up and walked back towards where her Daddy was, near her Mommy's magic well. After all, she could always ask him.

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	4. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye**

(Part 4 of Playtime)

_

* * *

_

"Daddy… where has Mommy gone?" the little girl asked. Her eyes were round, and curious as she looked up at her tall father. 

"She's gone back to her own era, Yume. Her mother, your grandmother, is sick. She wants to take care of her until she is better," the father replied. His face was grim, but his voice expressed his sadness.

The little girl flattened her ears to her head. She walked over and hugged her father around his upper-leg. She was still too small to reach his waist, but it didn't bother her. She knew her father would miss her mother, terribly. He always did whenever she had to return to her 'era' thing. "Don't worry, Daddy. Even though Mommy is gone for a while… I'll look after you," she said.

The father turned his head and looked down at his daughter. Surprise, replaced the sadness in his eyes.

The little girl grinned up at her father and hugged his leg tighter. "Mommy isn't gone forever, Daddy. So, try not to be so unhappy." She then let go of her father's leg and latched onto his boa instead. She laughed as the soft fur tickled her skin.

The father watched his daughter play with his boa. He didn't say anything, but the sadness in his eyes had dimmed greatly.

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Friend**

(Part 5 of Playtime)

_

* * *

_

"Guess what, Daddy! I made a new friend today!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

The father, who was sitting behind his desk with scrolls of work scattered across the table, stopped what he was writing and lifted his head. "A new friend…?" he repeated. "What's her name, Yume?"

"Silly, Daddy! My friend is not a girl. He's a boy named Shio," the little girl corrected. "He's the son of General Shippo, and is very funny."

The father frowned. He placed his quill down and leant back in his chair. Never taking his eyes off of his daughter, he opened his mouth but was cutoff by his mate.

"Yume, Shio is in the courtyard waiting for you."

"Yay!" The little girl swiftly turned, and sped out of her father's office.

The father closed his mouth and glared at his mate.

She only chuckled. "Don't give me that look. I know what you were about to do. You've done it numerous times before. I checked Shio out, and trust me when I say, he would never dream of harming Yume."

The father growled. He turned head away. "She is barely old enough."

"For what…? You think Shio will try and persuade her to elope with him? Sesshomaru, I understand why you're so protective of her but still, reality check! She's only five."

"Say that again tomorrow, when she is no longer amongst us, but with _him_," the father retorted.

His mate threw her arms up in the air. "Oh my God…! I'm mated to a psycho!"

The father, without warning, suddenly turned and lunged at his mate. She squealed as he pinned her to the nearest wall, and gasped as he started showering her neck with nips and kisses.

"It's your fault," he said in-between. "She's too much like you."

His mate laughed but it was quickly replaced by a groan, as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He really had no one to blame but himself. He did make the wish all those years ago on the Shikon no Tama, for their first child to be a little girl with her mother's kind but inquisitive nature. Though, he'd be damned if he ever admitted it to his beloved mate, Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
